


Who You Think You Know

by CrowCulture



Series: Bats and Owls [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCulture/pseuds/CrowCulture
Summary: Jason patches Talon up. He wants to know why Talon chose to go to him. Talon isn't totally sure, but he's sure it isn't because he's Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Bats and Owls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Who You Think You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Talon Dick's hard to write for. I underestimated how difficult it would be. Still glad I gave it a go though.

Talon hissed at the alcohol Jason Todd dabbed against the gash in his side. He understood it needed cleaning of course. Still, the sting of the alcohol was unpleasant. If the Court had let him think he would have thought feeling pain was a weakness. But Talons were weapons. And weapons don't think. But they do feel pain. Because it's a useful tool the Court used to teach lessons. 

Jason Todd should know. Talon had never been subject to The League of Assassins' training. But as far as he knew, it was standard to use pain as a teaching tool. So when he stopped cleaning the gash and stared at Talon in concern, Talon was confused. He kept his expression as blank as he could, not showing the confusion. He didn't say anything, as he hadn't been asked anything. 

"This needs stitches."

"No. Talons heal. No stitches. Just rest."

For someone who trained with assassins, Jason Todd wasn't very good at keeping questions off his face. Talon stared at him until he asked what he wanted to know. 

"If talons heal, why hasn't this healed yet?"

"Body's fighting poison. Gash will heal later. Just need rest."

"Poison? What the fuck Dick?"

"Talon...not Dick. Poison won't kill Talon. Need rest. Safe place."

"Why here? Why with me?"

It was a good question. If he was honest with himself, it was instinct. He didn't know why his instincts had told him to go to the Red Hood. But he could come up with reasons. He could justify his instinct. And none of it had to mean anything to do with Dick Grayson. 

He cocked his head at Jason. 

"You're a bat. Bats are safe. Bats protect. Talons kill. You killed. Bat that kills won't hurt Talon."

Jason Todd was a justifiable choice. His instincts could be justified. And none of those reasons were that Talon was Dick Grayson.


End file.
